Elsewhere
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: Just because she isn't there, doesn't mean it'll hurt any less when she knows he could die. A stream of thought from the one elsewhere.


**I am going to be blunt: I have no idea where this is coming from. Initially, I was planning to write this as a part of my 'Sing for Me' series, but nope. My brain has decided to spit this out instead.**

**Perhaps it's exams. I always seem to spout random things that are completely unrelated to the topic at hand around this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

It's night time, and she is staring again at the stars. Always staring. Always watching. Always waiting. She doesn't notice the great gray wolf who silently pads up behind her, stopping a few meters short from where she is sitting. Her knees curl up to her chest as she watches the sun set against the horizon towards the foot of the mountains. She doesn't acknowledge her Grandfather, even when he closes the gap between them and rests his paw on her shoulder.

"Ayame."

She sighs, and he is stunned by the weight it bears. "What is wrong, magomusume?" He asks, and Ayame's face tilts upwards, her eyes full of sorrow.

"The sunset is blood red…against the purple clouds." Ayame says quietly, her voice calm and composed. Her deep breath however reveals her shaking shoulders, as the tears streak down her cheeks. Her Grandfather nuzzles her head and Ayame pushes him away. "Gomenasai. Gomenasai, Oujii-sama." She says and sprints away, wiping at her face furiously.

When she's sure that no one is around, she collapses, tumbling to the ground. Now that she's sure that she's truly alone, she bawls without restraint. Dirt mixes with her tears as she cries, body shaking violently. "Koga…Koga…" She sobs, curling onto her side.

Ayame may have been far away, but she wasn't a clueless idiot, and wasn't living under a rock. She had heard the rumors of what the clay priestess could do, what she had planned to have done. When she had gotten wind of it, she had immediately sent the fastest members of her pack down the mountains in search of Ginta and Hakkaku. When they had gotten back, and confirmed all of her fears-of Koga dying, of Koga getting hurt, of Koga being used that way-she nearly left to go to him. But the thought came to an abrupt, and grinding halt. Her place was here. In the mountains. To help her Jii-chan in any way to rid the chaos threatening to erupt in the tribe. She couldn't go. Her duty was here. Not with him.

But it still hurt. It hurt like claws slowly tearing through her chest, twisting and squeezing the life out of her. It was almost as bad as that day when he said he couldn't remember his promise, when he _denied_ that he remembered. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, and anyone would've left, given up, ran away, but she _stayed_. She waited, and didn't forget, and didn't let that deter her from becoming as strong as she could be because giving up would hurt more than hearing him say that he didn't want her.

Ayame rolls onto her back, her uncontrolled sobs becoming hiccups and breathless gasps. Looking around dazedly, she smiles as tears continue to fall from her eyes. She has fallen into a hollow log, back pressed up against the inside of the tree, staring up at the now dark sky. Not to different. Not at all that different from that fateful day when he rescued her. But he's not here. Because for all she knows, he could be gone. And this time, she wouldn't be able to chase after him.

That was all she ever did really. Chase after him. Chase after the fastest wolf alive, even though all of her pack-mates told her it was futile. Because who could ever hope to catch up to him? Who could become the one person he'd slow down for? Not her. Never her. That title was taken. Taken by the _girl_ who didn't even return the feelings she would trade anything to have directed to her. "Koga." She whispers.

It had bothered her the whole day, that sinking feeling in her gut. And she knew. Somehow, she knew that he would be in danger. Not the type of danger that you could work your way out of. Danger of life and death with one tiny, seemingly insignificant decision changing the outcome. So she had planted herself in that spot, looking out towards his home, her heart, and waited. And watched. Just as she had done before.

The tears refuse to stop, so Ayame stays in her hidden place, away from the judging eyes who say she cannot hope to unite them without a mate. As she does so she spies a white light rising up, impossibly bright against the dark sky. As it peaks, Ayame's body becomes shrouded in a similar light, cocooning her in warmth.

Blinking in confusion, the forest and trees fade away, becoming replaced by a grassy field. Her mouth opens in surprise as she sees the ragtag group she had met once before. Immediately she recognizes the hanyou clothed in red, and her rival in love, Kagome. The monk, demon slayer and kitsue stand to the side. They're gazing mournfully up at the white light she saw from the mountains. She follows their gaze upwards and realizes with a jolt that the light is the soul of the clay priestess. The light that gave her warmth compels her to turn around, and when she does so, she lets out a weak cry of relief.

Koga-face scarred, legs wounded, clothing torn, looking worse for wear-is there. He's there, he's there and he is _alive_. He's alive, he's alive, and by the looks of the wounds on his legs, he has lost his jewel shards, but Ayame doesn't give a damn because he is _alive_. Running towards him, she flings her arms around her shoulders, and her eyes fly open as she feels nothing but air in her embrace.

She has returned to her hollow in the tree, back in the mountain. Far, too far, from him. But he is alive. Alive, and that is all that matters. Returning her gaze to the sky, she watches the light fade as it reaches the heavens…

And again, while no one is watching, the granddaughter of the great wolf demon cries.

* * *

**If anyone finds Ayame severely out of character, I apoligize. But, then again, we don't see much of her, so who knows: she could feel this way. Possibly.**

**So what did you think? Reviews are always loved and appreciated :)**

**-Moony**


End file.
